


Butterbeer and Snogs

by danehemmings



Series: Spilled Pumpkin Juice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: James and Severus finally go on that date.





	Butterbeer and Snogs

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later I've written how how their date went. This could be read as a stand alone, but if anyone is curious to how James asked Severus out the first part is Spilled Pumpkin Juice.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

James Potter the absolute prick, is late. Severus sits alone, in Three Broomsticks, looking like an idiot. In the booth to his left, a pair of Hufflepuff girls giggle. Perhaps this had been another one of James’ cruel tricks. Stupid, ugly Snivellus, thinking James Potter would go on a date with him.

Severus can’t quite make himself stand. He picks at the wood of his table with a fingernail instead. Every minute he’s here, alone, he feels more and more as though he’s defeated. And yet, leaving alone seems like a bigger defeat.

He looks up as the bar doors slam open, and in rushes James. He scrambles over to Severus’ table, red in the face.

“I’m-” James presses a hand to his side, trying to catch his breath, “I’m so, so sorry, Severus.”

Severus wants to say something biting, but what comes out is, “Was this a joke?” Not exactly the indifference he was hoping for. He holds James’ gaze regardless.

James shakes his head so violently Severus wouldn’t be surprised if it popped right off his neck, “No, no, no, I was 100 percent serious.” When Severus doesn’t react, James’ eyes widen in panic and he sits down rather suddenly with a wince. “I like you. Like wanna date you, like you. I was just- Sirius was dealing with something.”

“Of course,” Severus isn’t impressed. As believable as it is that Black would try his best to ruin this date, it’s more likely that Black and James are working together to torment him.

James is thoroughly put out, “I swear, Severus. I’m not lying to you.”

Severus decides to let it go, but keep his eyes out for Black, “Fine. Buy me a butterbeer.”

“Yes!” James says quickly and a bit too excitedly, hopping out of the booth and dashing over to charm Madame Rosmerta. As soon as he comes back, two overflowing pints in his hand, he apologizes again.

“I really want this to go well,” James says, cheeks red. 

“Shit job you’re doing,” Severus take a sip of his butterbeer and summons his meanest look. “No wonder no one has actually dated the famous James Potter.”

James bristles, but only a little bit. “I didn’t date anyone because I’ve always had a crush on you, Severus.”

Severus doesn’t think this is true. It’s more likely that James has run out of all other options. The prat probably thinks dating Severus is less embarrassing than dating no one at all.

“Severus,” James whines when he stays silent for too long. 

“Yes?” Severus is not going to make this easy for James. If he’s not lying, he’d better start trying harder.

“Why did you agree to go out with me?” James downs half his butterbeer in one gulp. Severus doesn’t bother to answer - James can fish compliments out of someone else. He simply takes another sip of his own drink.

James frowns at him. They have some sort of silent battle, staring into each other’s eyes. James looks away and sighs heavily. “Okay, fine. What did you do today?”

“Not much,” Severus says, “I spent the morning studying, and half the afternoon waiting for some imbecile to show up for our date.” 

James finishes off his butterbeer and places the glass back on the table roughly. “Are you going to be an ass this whole time? Because I’ve got better things to do.”

“Go ahead, run back to Black. I’m sure his world has stopped since you left.”

The truth was, Severus didn’t know how to be nice around James Potter. He had too many sour memories, and he really couldn’t recall a time when they hadn’t been at each other’s throats. He’d only accepted James’ invitation here because he’d been blindsided, and maybe a little curious. Nevermind his silly childhood crush, he’d grown out of that by fourth year. James Potter was nothing but an arrogant git. That was all he’d ever be.

James deflated as Severus spoke. Perhaps he’d expected Severus to be apologizing and groveling at his feet by now. 

“Okay, I get it, I shouldn’t have been late.” James bites his lip as his empty head tries to think of what to say next, and Severus can’t look away from his lips despite all his misgivings. Thankfully, James doesn’t seem to notice. If he had, he’d certainly comment on it.

“I’m trying here, you get that, right?” James asks.

Severus hates himself for agreeing to this. He’s never going to tell James anything of what he’s feeling- that would make him too vulnerable. James and his gaggle of idiots always harassed him whenever he expressed anything other than indifference. Sure, it seems like James is trying. But Severus doesn’t trust that things are what they seem.

“What did Black need help with?” Severus asks. Maybe it would be alright if he played along with James, for now.

James shrugs, “He was having a bit of a spat with Remus.” He eyes Severus warily, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

Fine by Severus, “What, did Lupin mistake Black’s arm for a deer last night?” It had been the full moon, and Severus had watched that morning as Potter and his friends stumbled into the Great Hall, exhausted.

James sighs heavily. He eyes Severus’ full glass, “Are you going to drink that?”

Severus takes a gulp of his butterbeer in answer. Agreeing to this date was clearly the wrong move. It was going terribly. He and Potter couldn’t have a decent conversation, not unless it was to throw insults at each other.

“Okay,” James spreads his hands out on the table, palms down. For a moment Severus worries he’s going to push upwards to stand, but he doesn’t. James pouts, his lips sticking out in a way that makes him appear even more stupid than usual. This time, James does notice when Severus’ gaze lingers too long on his mouth.

“Maybe we could- uh,” James is red again. He blushes more than Lily with her fair skin.

Severus sets down his glass to lean forward, and their knees bump underneath the table. James jerks in surprise, and of course rests his knee against Severus’. Severus regrets leaning forward. Now James will think this whole thing is going well.

“We could maybe,” James repeats, “Go snog in that corner?” He points behind Severus, where its dark and they could be hidden away. The first thought that comes to his mind is that James wants to hide him. But if he did, he wouldn’t have asked Severus out in front of the whole god-damned school, and so Severus dismisses that worry. His second thought is that they wouldn’t have to bother talking.

But Severus is difficult. He enjoys being difficult, and James doesn’t get to torment him for five years and then get kissed afterwards. At least not so easily.

“Why would I do that?” He asks, and he brings his butterbeer to his lips again to hide his satisfaction at James’ squirming.

“You agreed to this date for some reason, yeah?” James’ words sound confident as ever, but his hands were fidgeting. “You like some part of me.”

“Have you even snogged anyone before?” Severus questions, disdainful. No one’s ever wanted to kiss Severus, but he knows half the school, boys and girls, want James.

James licks his lips, and it must be deliberate, because he grins when Severus’ eyes follow the movement. “I’m a fast learner,” He says. 

Severus ignores his heart as it leaps in his chest. He also decides to ignore how unbelievably horrifying this date has been. 

“Fine then,” Severus swigs down the last of his drink and stands. James gapes at him, much like Severus himself had done when he’d been asked on this terrible date. Severus turns to walk towards the corner, and he doesn’t bother to look back to see if James follows.

They stay so late they have to sneak back into Hogwarts using one of James’ secret passageways.


End file.
